Touoh University Host Club
by Evandar
Summary: One-shot Death NotexOuran crossover. I am simply conducting an investigation; he is stalking you. It is possibly out of infatuation...


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club.

AN: This is a one shot that was written for a friend quite a while ago. I'm not sure why it's taken me so long to post it here.

* * *

Touoh University Host Club

By Evandar

Kyouya Ootori pushed his glasses up his nose and narrowed his eyes as he watched the two student speakers walked up to the podium. They were as different as it was possible to be: one neatly turned out in a pressed suit with perfectly placed auburn hair; the other in jeans and a long-sleeved T-Shirt with wild, messy black hair. At first glance, the only thing that they had in common was their scores on the entrance exams.

They had both beaten Kyouya, which meant that they had to have got perfect scores in everything: scores that were practically unheard of.

Next to him, his best friend Tamaki Suoh shifted in his seat. Kyouya managed to ignore him until a long, elegantly manicured finger poked him in the arm.

"_What?"_ Kyouya hissed.

Tamaki grinned at him. "We should start the Host Club up again," he whispered. "Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai are both here as well."

"This is hardly the time, Tamaki," Kyouya muttered. "Can't it wait?"

Tamaki pouted, but leaned in closer anyway. "We should try and get that guy – the neat one – to join: the girls are going crazy over him."

Kyouya didn't bother to inform him that the girl sitting behind him had just started gushing at how cute the scruffier guy was. Tamaki was probably in his own little world by now, planning new escapades for an all-new Host Club line-up. Instead he sat back in his chair and watched as the student speakers gave their speech – their styles were very different, and the scruffy one had a foreign accent – and carefully ignored Tamaki's sparkling eyes and occasional dramatic gestures as he lost himself in his daydreams.

OHSHCDN

Light sat back in his chair, his pen gripped loosely between the index and middle fingers of his right hand. L was sitting – crouching on the seat, more like – next to him, a lollypop held awkwardly in that bizarre way that he held _everything_, but Light didn't show any outward discomfort at being in such close proximity to the man who was hunting him.

A flash of gold in his peripheral vision made him turn his head to the entrance of the lecture theatre. Light's eyes narrowed: it was _him_.

He had been aware of his other shadow ever since his first full day at university. It had only taken a little digging to identify the other boy as Tamaki Suoh: some rich kid who was, it seemed, best known for running a Host Club while in high school. He wasn't in any of Light's classes, thankfully, but he seemed to be an almost constant presence – almost as constant as L or Ryuk – in Light's life. It was, quite frankly, getting annoying. Light wondered if it had anything to do with those rumours he had heard from Takada: that Suoh was trying to rebuild his precious Host Club here at Touoh. He hoped it wasn't: he'd hate to have to kill someone out of sheer irritation.

"Light-kun seems tense," L commented.

What was that about killing people out of irritation, again?

"I think I'm being followed," he muttered.

L raised an eyebrow. It was amazing, Light thought, how much L could say with just that one, simple action.

"Other than by you, I mean," he amended. He indicated the door, where Suoh was standing, clearly staring at him.

"Tamaki Suouh-kun," L noted. "He has been around quite a lot, hasn't he? I'm not quite sure, Light-kun, about your assumption that _I_ am following you. I am simply conducting an investigation; he is stalking you. It is possibly out of infatuation" – Light's right hand twitched, grasping his pen tightly for a moment – "though it seems more likely that he wants you to join his new Host Club."

"That's what I'm worried about," Light said dryly.

"He bothers you, Light-kun?" L asked quietly.

"Yes," Light admitted. He shot L an amused look. "Wouldn't it bother you too if you were being stalked around campus by a hyperactive, and quite possibly homosexual, Host Club member?"

L 'hmm'ed and nodded slowly. They watched together as Suoh was practically chased out of the classroom by a black haired boy wearing glasses and carrying a clipboard.

"0.7" L said after a while.

Light paused. "Wasn't it 0.9 this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, but you see, Suoh-kun is still alive," L said. "If you were Kira then you must have a great deal more self-restraint than I had previously calculated. This in turn would mean that you would be less likely to kill as many people as Kira has done."

It was only after L had returned his attention to his lolly that Light allowed a satisfied smirk to spread slowly across his face. Apparently, not killing people out of sheer irritation had its benefits after all.


End file.
